Usual secured system access is based on the requirement of two codes from the user, his/her username affected to a specific user account and a corresponding password or pass code. Both the username and the pass code define the two components of the system access data affected to a user account from that secured system. The access to the system is granted if the combination of username and pass code is valid irrespective of the situation how and/or who entered that access data.
System access data of usual pass code-secured systems are built from a 2-tuple of the components user accounts and pass code:
System access dataold=(user account, pass code)
There is no possibility to differentiate the use of system access data like avoiding a misuse of the user account once both components are disclosed.
After the disclosure of the valid system access data to the unauthorized person, misuse of the user account happens and security actions will not start until the owner is able to trigger them.
If it was a fake disclosure to avoid loss of property by providing an invalid user account/pass code combination, the owner (disclosing person) risks health, because the unauthorized user will find the access failure immediately and as a reaction the disclosing person may face immediate danger.